remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
21st Century Film Corporation
21st Century Film Corporation was a theatrical distribution company formed sometime in 1971 as a production company and distributor. History It was formed sometime in 1971 as a production company and distributor as 21st Century Distribution Corporation. In the late 1980s, while filing for bankruptcy, it was purchased by Giancarlo Parretti. Pathé had also recently purchased The Cannon Group, which was renamed Pathé Communications, and he eventually handed 21st Century Film Corporation and Spider-Man and Captain America film rights (held by Cannon) over to Israeli filmmaker Menahem Golan as part of Golan's severance package from Cannon. Golan's goal was to release high-quality motion pictures to the American and worldwide film audiences, but 21st Century only enjoyed small-scale success releasing low-budget films like Bullseye!, art-house films like Eraserhead, as well as remakes of The Phantom of the Opera and Night of the Living Dead. In April 1989, Twenty-first Century Film and Pathé Communications ended their film production contract. As part of the termination, 21st Century Film received rights to two feature-length movies: the completed Mack the Knife, in production Phantom of the Opera plus other projects and scripts rights. While Pathé would no longer have any financial obligations to 21st Century. Captain America was filmed and was given only a limited theatrical release worldwide. Looking for funding for the Spider-Man film was difficult; 21st Century sold the film's TV rights to Viacom, the home-video rights to Columbia and theatrical rights to Carolco. In 1993, Golan triggered a series of lawsuits for 21st Century over Spider-Man as he feared being pushed out. Bankruptcy followed within the year for the company. In 1995, the judge ruled that the Spider-Man film rights expired and reverted to Marvel. Meanwhile, all of 21st Century's film library and assets were acquired by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (which had merged with Pathé/Cannon earlier and was a theatrical distributor of Carolco's films at the time), mostly due to a quitclaim deed by Carolco. In 1993, it released a few more movies including Deadly Heroes and most notably Death Wish V: The Face of Death, the last in the series and Charles Bronson's final theatrical film. Currently, the majority of 21st Century Film Corporation's film catalog is owned by MGM Studios, with the exception of Night of the Living Dead and The Forbidden Dance, both which were distributed by Columbia Pictures and are currently owned by parent company Sony Pictures. Filmography * Iron Dragon Strikes Back (May 29, 1979) (with The Eternal Film Company) * Looker (October 30, 1981) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and The Ladd Company) * The Slayer (October 1, 1982) (with The International Picture Show Company) * Return of the Aliens: The Deadly Spawn (April 22, 1983) * Scalps (December 2, 1983) (with American Partnership) * War of the Wizards (December 23, 1983) (with Changchun Film Studio) * The Fearless Hyena (June 29, 1984) (with Good Year Movie Company) * Don't Open till Christmas (December 21, 1984) (with Spectacular Trading International) * Brain Dead (January 19, 1990) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and New Horizons) * Mack the Knife (February 2, 1990) (with Columbia Pictures and Morgan Creek Productions) * The Forbidden Dance (March 16, 1990) (with Columbia Pictures) * Spaced Invaders (April 27, 1990) (with Touchstone Pictures) * Night of the Living Dead (October 19, 1990) (with Columbia Pictures) * Bullseye! (November 2, 1990) (with Columbia Pictures) * The Butcher's Wife (October 25, 1991) (with Paramount Pictures) * Captain America (July 22, 1992) (with Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Nelson Entertainment, Jadran Film and Marvel Entertainment Group re-released the film in December 11, 1992) * Bloodmatch (August 21, 1991) (with Golden Harvest and Power Pictures Corporation) * The Fisher King (September 20, 1991) (with TriStar Pictures and Morgan Creek Productions) * The Player (April 10, 1992) (with Fine Line Features, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and Morgan Creek Productions) * Falling Down (February 26, 1993) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Le Studio Canal+) * Dragon: A Bruce Lee Story (May 7, 1993) (with Universal Pictures) * Father Hood (August 27, 1993) (with Hollywood Pictures) * With Honors (April 29, 1994) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Nelson Entertainment) * Tall Tale (March 24, 1995) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Caravan Pictures) * Almost Heroes (May 29, 1998) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Turner Pictures, MDP Worldwide and Nelson Entertainment re-released the film in May 26, 2000) * It Runs in the Family (April 25, 2003) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Constellation Films, Bel Air Entertainment, New World Pictures, Rysher Entertainment, Nelson Entertainment and Further Films) * The Island (July 22, 2005) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and P + M Image Nation) * Surf's Up (June 8, 2007) (with Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, MDP Worldwide, Rhino Films, Bel Air Entertainment, Nelson Entertainment and Island Pictures) * Escape from Planet Earth (February 15, 2013) (with 20th Century Fox, Lantern Entertainment, Rainmaker Entertainment, Oriental DreamWorks, Reel FX Animation Studios, MDP Worldwide, Rhino Films, Bel Air Entertainment, Threshold Entertainment, Nelson Entertainment and Island Pictures re-released the film in December 20, 2019) * The Finest Hours (January 29, 2016) (with Walt Disney Pictures, Interscope Communications, Rysher Entertainment, Nelson Entertainment, Moving Pictures and 40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks) * Revenger (December 6, 2018) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Little Big Pictures, Green Fish Pictures, Landmark Asia Holdings and Musa Productions) * The Jetsons 2062 (August 16, 2019) (with Universal Pictures, Annapurna Pictures and Troublemaker Studios)